The objective of our training program is to develop a cadre of independent investigators who advance the field of health services research and provide critical evidence for improving the functioning of our health care system. We request 4 pre-doctoral training slots and 2 post-doctoral training slots. The program will be located in the Division of Health Policy and Administration (HPA) in the Yale School of Public Health (YSPH). A total of 40 faculty members will be involved from YSPH, Yale School of Medicine, Yale School of Nursing, and Yale Graduate School of Arts and Sciences. Pre-doctoral trainees will receive their PhDs from YGSAS. Pre-doctoral trainees will complete 2 years of courses prior to their dissertations;required courses are in health services research, statistics and methods, and an area of depth. The areas of depth include 1) political and policy analysis, 2) economic theory and application, and 3) organization theory and management. Trainees also complete an integrative readings course as a capstone to the curriculum and participate in the required multidisciplinary seminar. We also include a Translating Research into Practice and Policy (TRIPP) experience, which is a 4-6 week time commitment (which will vary in time and placement as appropriate in individual cases) in which trainees become familiar with institutions and agencies that are central to the dissemination and translation of the trainee's research into practice and policy. The TRIPP experience is planned collaboratively with the trainee, faculty advisor, and agency/organization and is designed to be pertinent to the trainees'research and subsequent use of that research in practice and policy. Post-doctoral trainees, who have completed PhD or MD education, will be selected based on substantial previous research training and research goals consistent with ongoing faculty projects. The typical duration of the post-doctoral training is 2 years, with the focus on mentored research. Post-doctoral training will encompass 100% of their effort;post-doctoral trainees will have no other assigned duties at the University. In the recent years, the HPA division at YSPH has promoted 4 health services researchers to tenured full professors and hired 8 additional new faculty members who are health services researchers. Our faculty is multidisciplinary;we have demonstrated outstanding productivity in mentoring pre-doctoral and postdoctoral trainees, and we are committed to producing .evidence that is applied to research and practice. Our funded research projects span a variety of AHRQ priority areas and include substantial components for translation of research into practice and policy, making Yale an ideal location to establish an AHRQ National Research Service Award Institutional Research Training program in health services research.